Mahjong is fun, right?
by Evil Detective
Summary: Take place on Saki Episode 20, from Shiraitodai no Taishou, Oohoshi Awai's perspective about winning the prefectural qualifications and their team mates' expression.


Mahjong... is fun, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Saki. I'm pretty so so on Mahjong, though.

A/n: OMG Oohoshi Awai! She successfully stole my heart and mind these days, and she only appeared twice! In just few seconds! On two episode! And that's how awesome she is. –fangirlsqueal-

Based on Episode 20.

Enjoy.

I have had it for a while in my laptop, finally managed to be online to post it. I'm in a writer block for other stories, so, uh, I guess I gotta let this one from a plot rabbit out.

p.s:ff . net better put Shiraitodai's Awai on the Character section, at least when achiga-hen made it into anime or I'll bitch like hell, lol. XD

awaiawaiawaiawaiawaiawai

Oohoshi Awai stares at her mahjong tiles and she was currently waiting for seven man. She didn't declare riichi, though. Since she preferred to keep her tenpai hidden, and after all, if you're aiming for a yakuman, riichi is useless.

Oohoshi Awai was not one to do such a useless thing.

Although actually, she was waiting for a haneman, not yakuman. If she throw a riichi stick and managed to get an ippatsu, or even a reverse dora, her hand could even change to a sanbaiman, but she didn't do it. Actually, just throwing a riichi stick could make her hand a baiman.

Other reason for not throwing riichi is that since it is finals, Awai thought it wouldn't hurt to be more careful, although she was currently at number one by a lot of points.

But hey, this round is another dealer repeat, since if she won this hand, she'll win eight consecutive times, granting her a dealer Yakuman, no matter what her hand is.

Although a dealer haneman is enough to drop them all below zero at the same time.

Other than that, she felt good because she was currently having fun playing mahjong against other opponents, although... apparently it looked like her opponent was fighting a losing battle, and if she won another round with her as dealer, she could foresee her opponent's expression while losing, lifeless as if there is no hope left in the world.

'_None of my draw is helping...'_ Awai thought as she discarded the eight pin. She stared at other player's discard and try to fathom what could the opponent was currently trying to build.

'_Who cares? I will win and everyone will be proud and happy to win __the perfectural __qualifications and go to the Nationals.'_ Awai thought simply and drew her tile.

'_Come to think of it, what are the seeded schools other than Shiraitodai?_' Awai frowned as she put her fingers on her chin, as if she was currently thinking hard. _'Well, the four seeded school are Shiraitodai,Rinkai-Joshi, Eisui-Joshi, Senriyama, and Himematsu... Wait, Himematsu is not a seeded school because of Eisui's performance last year... right?'_

Awai blinked as she realized that the opponent just discarded her tile and now is her turn.

Two sou.

And she already have five sou pair, one of them is the red one, so she dropped the two sou, a smile on her face.

'_I wonder why we're bothered with this preliminaries since we're already seeded...'_ Awai sighed, and crossed her arms. _'Come to think of it... They're all pretty strong schools, but actually I kinda want to wear miko outfits...'_ Awai shook her head as if trying to get rid of what she has been thinking about.

'_Anyways... __Why none of my draw is helping.'_ Awai, still has her arms crossed was tempted to pout, but she refrained from doing so, and instead she keeps a smile on her face, because she was having fun.

Oohoshi Awai, was seriously thankful that she was _finally_ able to play, since up until the qualification finals, the battle always over before she was even got to play.

Difficult hand draw is common in mahjong game anyways.

And it added the fun. Or so the blonde haired Shiraitodai's Taishou thought.

Awai picked the tile, without so much hope that this is the tile she will need...

She looked at the tile and her smile grew even bigger.

It is! 7 wan!

"Tsumo!" Awai yelled as she threw tile and watch it as it land it on the table with a loud sound, excitement could be heard from her voice.

"Menzen Tsumo, Sanshoku, Tanyao, Two doras!" Awai stated, loud and clear for her opponent to hear. "That's a haneman, but this is my eight consecutive win, granting it a Yakuman, so 16800 each from you, please!" Awai muttered happily, before she realized something.

She has put the entire opponents' score below zero with a Yakuman.

And it's on her dealer turn.

'_Oops... Parenchan...'_ Awai thought, sad that the round is over and she can't have fun again, but at the same time happy that her school has won the prefectural qualifiers for three times in a row, with her as Taishou.

"And the match is over!"

"Thanks for the game! It was fun." Awai muttered as she stood, turning around without looking at the defeated opponents, who just stared at her with lifeless form, just like what she foresaw earlier.

"Winning handily as expected, the huge lead created by Shiraitodai's Vanguard, Miyanaga Teru, was not just protected but extended through the Taishou round!"

'_Of course! Playing defense is just not in my style.'_ Awai thought, nodding to herself.

"For third year in a row, Shiraitodai High School is the representative in the Nationals from West Tokyo!" Awai smiled as she furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what her team mates' expression will be.

"Even though they are just second string players, the 'Tora-Hime' team is still special among others!" Awai, hearing this, narrowed her gaze.

'_Second string? How dare them...'_ Awai thought, gritted her teeth. Someone should correct that commentator before she felt bothered to sue them.

Sure, she is only a first year, but she made it to first string, so she definitely not a second string players!

'_Unless...'_ Awai stopped on her track as something bothered her. _'Does the commentator mean that West Tokyo only produced second strings players?'_ She frowned and crossed her arms at this.

She can't blame them, though. It was even worse because all the West Tokyo's representative in individual for national inter-high are from Shiraitodai.

The one that managed to get number one was none other than Miyanaga Teru, their Vanguard.

The person who got second is Hirose Sumire, the Princess of Shiraitodai gakuen, who could be called as Teru's best friend.

And she managed to get the third place, with only few points' difference from other Shiraitodai members.

Awai sighed and tried to get rid of such useless thought, and instead, thinking of happy ones, her team mates' expression for example.

'_Will they be happy and overjoyed... like me?' _Awai gulped and composed herself as she opened the door.

'_Well, here goes nothing.'_ Awai thought as she entered the room.

Awai opened the door, a smile on her face as she excitedly wondering what her team mates' expression will be.

Unfortunately, they all doesn't looked too impressed nor care about her winning on last hand with dealer Yakuman.

None of seemed to care that she has played pretty good, and it was even worse since none of them even looked at her, except Shibuya Takami, a second year, who glanced at her briefly before continue sipping on her green tea.

Matano Seiko, another second year, didn't even glance at her.

Awai tried her best not to let out groan of frustration.

She wanted... everyone to at least be happy after winning the prefectural qualifications.

'_I mean, come on! Who is not happy when they win?'_ Awai screamed on her mind, berating herself. _'Certainly not them.'_ She continued, trying her best to keep a smile on her face.

"At least _try_ to look a little bit happy." Hirose Sumire, a blue haired third year with long blue hime cut hair, who currently crossed her arms as she has a newspaper on her right hand, muttered as she tried to brighten the situation since her friend, Miyanaga Teru, seemed gloomy and depressed over something.

'_Sumire-san doesn't sound like she's happy either...' _Awai wanted to point out how the blue eyed woman is a hypocrite, but she knew it better to keep such thoughts to herself.

"I can't even warm up against opponent like these." Miyanaga Teru, Shiraitodai's mahjong club president and their team's Vanguard, muttered with bored voice.

Awai knew that since Teru has won interhigh champion of mahjong three times in a row, and their opponents so far up to the qualifications finals were all easy peasy.

At least she thought that's what Teru was currently thinking.

Awai is someone who never underestimates her opponents and tried her best to have fun and enjoy herself when playing mahjong.

Sumire, almost fed up how her red headed friend's act, threw the newspaper to Teru's lap.

"Huh."

"It is this morning's newspaper." Sumire muttered as she looked at Teru who glanced on it to know what has just thrown to her. "It lists the schools that qualified for the Nationals." Sumire continued, since she felt her friend, Miyanaga Teru was about to ask what is on that newspaper.

Teru, her face shadowed by her bangs, making her expression unreadable, picked the newspaper carefully and stared on one of monochrome photo on the newspaper's headline news.

She looked at last year's National's MVP, Amae Koromo, who looked shocked as she played into someone's else's hand and causing her school, Ryuumonbuchi High, to lose. She looked at the player on Koromo's left and her expression stay even.

Miyanaga Saki.

Looks happy as she played Mahjong.

"Ever heard of 'Kiyosumi'?" Sumire continued, ignoring Teru's condition, who could possibly currently having internal thought about this news.

Teru's red eyes narrowed slowly, and Awai, who was currently standing, since she was tired from sitting too much, noticed this.

'_Does that mean she actually ever heard of them?'_ Awai thought, trying to keep her thought all to herself and not blurt it out.

"Didn't you have an imouto?" Sumire continued, trying to make Teru more open and not drown in sorrow from having such lame opponents on her match earlier.

'_Imouto__?'_ Awai wondered as she kept her face even.

"No, I don't." Teru muttered, but Awai, who looked at Teru's eyes, could see that she was happy, although the emotion reflected on her eyes betrayed her current behavior, just for mere seconds, before it turned cold and uncaring again.

Awai still kept a smile on her face as she confirmed from Teru's reaction that the Interhigh champion for two years in a row, Miyanaga Teru, has a sister.

'_I wonder what type of person she is...' _Awai thought, as she looked up and closed her eyes.

'_Hopefully she is someone whom I will play against someday and can have fun playing mahjong together.'_ Awai thought, before she nodded to herself, satisfied.

She then asked Shibuya-san whether she could have a cup of tea, and nodded happily when the glasses girl offered to pour the tea on her cup.

The blonde haired girl grabbed the newspaper Teru dropped on the ground and read it.

Kiyosumi's Taishou is Miyanaga Saki.

Awai's aqua eyes glinted in excitement, and her smile got even wider.

'_I suppose I should just wait to fight against you patiently, eh, Miyanaga Saki?'_ She thought, before thanking for the tea and slowly savored the taste. _'Hopefully in the final.'_ Awai thought, took a deep breath and relaxing herself.

'_And we'll have fun! Because that's what Mahjong is about!'_

_awaiawaiawaiawaiawaiawai  
><em>

A/n: ... Finally I could let this litte oneshot out! Oohoshi Awai is probably one of the new Taishous I like, other than Chae Myongha (I think she's the Taishou, not Nelly). Saki Achiga hen out at April, and Shizuno's seiyuu is Aoi Yuuki! The one who voiced for Madoka. But I don't like Shizuno's character. Pfft. As if you could beat Saki. And I'm pretty sure Awai will be able to beat her (Shizuno) in God like manner. For Achiga team I like/ship Yuu/Kuro. XD

On Achiga-hen, we didn't see Awai play yet, so I apologized if Awai would seem OOC in this.

Teru plays! Go go Teru! Let's all see how she played... since she knew the opponents hand... Teru vs Toki (Kuro looked like she'll get whacked by her again. Or by Teru).

... Ah, I rambled too much. Read and Review if you wish. Also I don't mind a PM if you want to talk about Saki series. XD

... Oh, and the mahjong action suck? I'm not sure whether bonus points count if it's yakuman... I can't see Awai's tiles clearly, but I'm pretty sure she gets sanshoku, tanyao, and she didn't declare riichi. The dora, though... shrug.

... Evil Detective, out!

Started: 29/02/12

Posted: 13/03/12


End file.
